YuGiOh interview story 1
by may2
Summary: I start out doing an interview story, then I amke a silly yet stupid mistake, and everything goes insane!


Yu-Gi-Oh interview  
  
Meg: hello! and welcome to... Unbelievable interviews!!! the only place where we abduct the people we interview!!! Each interview guaranteed to be against the persons will...so...let begin (maniacal laugh)  
  
Catryna: oh stop with the dramatics and cheap special effects...we're on a 2 dollar budget...ok, since i am the sidekick i need to announce the victems...i mean guests.. the first will be Yugi Moto...come one down  
  
Yugi: i can't i'm tied up!!!  
  
Catryna: ok, then wiggle on down  
  
Yugi: there is a chain attached to the wall...i can't move period  
  
meg: (big sigh) catryna...go get him...  
  
Catryna: caroline...go get the victem...i mean guest...  
  
Caroline: can't i just bring joey instead?  
  
Meg: NO!!! there is a presice order and we must obey that order!!! but...until we need him...do what you want with joey  
  
Caroline: SQUEE!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! ooohhhhh Joooey!!!!  
  
Joey: NO!! not you again!!!!!  
  
Catryna: I think you should have told her that after she brought Yugi out...  
  
Meg: I agree... ok, well, the joey interview is cut...  
  
(scratches off name on paper and throws interview cards out of window...random person screams)  
  
Meg: oh...sorry dude...  
  
Catryna: Must leave...must...escape...lawsuit...Carloline...they know where we are...lets go!!!! bring the victems...I mean guests!!!!  
  
Caroline: oh crap...not again...come one joey... we'll finish this later...button up your fly and lets go!!!! there's no time to go to the bathroom!!!  
  
Meg: to the van!!!  
  
(they all run frantically into small van and drive away quickly...Caroline starts singing for some odd unknown unexplainable reason...)  
  
Caroline: duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh....BATMAN!!!  
  
Meg: Caroline...wrong show...this is an interview fanfiction  
  
Caroline: shut up... I must demonstrate my unexplainable strong singing skills!!!  
  
Catryna: huh...ha...skill?  
  
Caroline: SHUT UP!!! MUST SING!!! so this looks like a time for me so everybody just follow me, cause we all need a little controversy cause it feels so empty without me....  
  
Catryna: uh...no  
  
Caroline: I'm sorry mama i never meant hurt you...  
  
Catryna: (shakes head) no  
  
Meg: I know....  
  
Catryna: NO!!!!!!  
  
Caroline: oh... I know what song you are talking about  
  
Catryna: NO!!!  
  
Meg and Caroline: ooooohhh...potifer had very few cares...he was one of egypts millenaires...having made a fourtune buying shares in...pyramids  
  
Catryna: one more note i am shoving you out of the van...by the way...who's driving the van?????  
  
Joey: I'm driving i called it I'm driving!!!  
  
all: NOOO!!!! (grabs joey)  
  
Pegasus: I actually am driving  
  
Caroline: what the- PEGASUS??? I thought you dropped the face of the earth!!! (hits Pegasus over head with candlestick)  
  
(Caroline takes control of van and decides to drive it over a nearby cliff)  
  
Catryna: A CLIFF?! in LONG ISLAND????  
  
Caroline: it could happen  
  
Meg: wait...why are alive?  
  
Caroline: because I said so...look at pegasus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Catryna: now we really can say he dropped off the face of the earth  
  
Meg: lets say a few words  
  
Catryna: like what?  
  
Meg: Pegasus had very few cares...he was one of Japans millionaires...  
  
Caroline: I think i heard this tune some where before...  
  
Meg: your right!!! ok...how about hinklefinkledinkledoo?  
  
Caroline: AMEN!!!  
  
Catryna: I have a few words  
  
Meg: what are they  
  
Catryna: Fu-  
  
Meg: PG rating catryna!!!!!!!  
  
Catryna: fine...rest in peices...one thing I am curious about...where did the candlestick come from?  
  
Meg: this is a PG rating catryna...we can't have any actual weapons...besides...do you know how much weapons cost these days????  
  
Caroline and Catryna: ooooooooohhhhh  
  
Caroline: wait...since it is a PG rating...does this mean I can't do anything wiht Joey?  
  
Meg: yes...  
  
(suddenly everyone freezes and can't move, except for meg)  
  
Meg: ok, i am holding these guys hostage until I think of a new chapter, sorry guys...I'm hungary and need a lunch break...well, untill next time c-ya!!! but I have a feeling I forgot something..oh well, nothing important.... 


End file.
